Field
The present disclosure relates to single focal length lens systems, cameras, and automobiles.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-018422 discloses a lens system including a front unit composed of two lenses and a rear unit composed of four lenses and an aperture diaphragm, in which a focal shift resulting from a temperature change is reduced.